The invention relates generally to robotic mobile platforms.
Robots are useful in a variety of civilian, military, and law enforcement applications. For instance, a robotically controlled mobility platform can be used to inspect or search buildings under hazardous or hostile conditions. Dangerous situations can be improved by providing detailed information about the location, activities, and capabilities of opponents. Military applications can include reconnaissance, surveillance, bomb disposal and security patrols.
Advances are sought in the miniaturization of robots and the ability of robots to surmount obstacles.